HAM (Wei Ting)
Weapon: Gateway Lantern (Primary), WBZD - Wo Bu Zhi Dao (Secondary) Element: NIL Title: Spirit Summoner Wei Ting (HAM) Wei Ting (HAM) is a Spirit Summoner, and her Spirit Companion is Wo Bu Zhi Dao (WBZD), a Spirit Lion. Wei Ting is usually calm and collected, while WBZD is hot-headed and impulsive. As Spirit Companions, Wei Ting and WBZD fight side-by-side, have telepathic bonds and can Synchronize, in which WBZD fuses with Wei Ting for a fixed period of time to allow Wei Ting to possess and utilize WBZD's powers and abilities. During Synchronization, fusion Wei Ting has WBZD's abilities and her powers significantly increased. About WBZD WBZD is Wei Ting's Spirit Companion, normally in the form of a Lion pencil case or a Jr. Celion Hat. In the Maze however, she can be summoned and will be in Human Form upon summon. However, she can only maintain her human form within a 250m radius from Wei Ting, and will not be able to materialize outside the range. If WBZD is not materialized into Human Form, she will not be able to do or be anything helpful. WBZD fights with her claws and animal instincts, and Wei Ting's secondary Hyper Skill is heavily reliant on her, as Wei Ting is only able to utilize her that Hyper Skills with WBZD. WBZD has hyper speed, strength and Lion/Animalistic abilities and instincts. Since she is Wei Ting's Spirit Companion, they have a psychic connection and can perform Synchronization (a skill combining their powers) as well as Telepathic communication. Hyper Skills Hyper Skill 1: Closed Gateway (Active, De-buff) Wei Ting closes the Gateway of Magic to the other party, absorbing 30% MP of everyone in the opposing party, and casting a de-buff that prevents them from recovering any MP for 15 minutes. The absorbed (stolen) MP can be distributed amongst other party members to utilize. Consumes 85% MP and cool-down time is 70 minutes. Hyper Skill 2: Synchronization (Active, Buff) Wei Ting synchronizes (fuses) with WBZD, releasing waves of Spirit Blessings that increases the Attack Power, Speed, HP, Defense of party members within range by 20% for 5 minutes. Wei Ting herself gets an additional buff of enhanced Agility, Attack Power, Speed, Defense, Recovery Rate and WBZD's instincts (all increased by an additional 20%). Lasts for 5 minutes and costs 80% MP. Cool-down time is 50 minutes. Abilities Wei Ting has certain abilities as a Spirit Summoner and with her equipped items: # Winged Shoes (Equip): Allows Wei Ting to fly for short distances or stay afloat in the air longer. #Summoning (Spirit Summoner Ability): Wei Ting can summon Spirits from her Gateway Lantern to aid her in battle. She can summon an unlimited number of Spirits but the summoned Spirits are quite weak, often defeated easily in one-hit or by normal attacks. # Spirit Beams (Spirit Summoner Ability): Wei Ting can shoot energy beams out of her Lantern towards enemies as an attack. # (Almost) Immortality: As long as one of them is alive, neither Wei Ting nor WBZD can die. Their life forces are tied to each other. The only way to kill Wei Ting is to simultaneously kill the two or kill Wei Ting when WBZD is not in Active Form (Human Form). Trivia 1. Wei Ting is the only character other than Jia Le who has two weapons. However, she is quite reliant on WBZD. 2. Wei Ting is the only character who has Winged shoes and is able to utilize them and fly. 3. Wei Ting is the first and only character who cannot independently perform one of her Hyper Skills. 4. Wei Ting is the first and only character whose Hyper Skill inhibits MP recovery, steals and redistributes MP. 5. Wei Ting is the only character besides Bing Hui that does not use their weapons to attack physically but instead uses magic to attack. Both of them are also the only summoners in the game.